Stress Relief
by Kishiro Kitsune
Summary: Germany is really stressed out and Italy tries to make him relax. When he feels the baby moving, he calls for Germany, not knowing his actions will lead to his love calming down. As he drifts off to sleep, Germany begins talking to the baby. mpreg


This is for the absolutely awesome Miyokoookami over on deviantart, who requested this GerIta one-shot. It was way too cute of an idea for me to pass up.

Summary: Germany is really stressed out and Italy tries to make him relax. When he feels the baby moving, he immediately calls for Germany, not knowing his actions will lead to his love calming down. As he drifts off to sleep, Germany begins talking to the baby. mpreg

I'm still taking story requests. See my profile for where to find my guidelines.

**Stress Relief**

Italy worried his lower lip as he watched Germany go over paperwork. He was hunched over his desk, his hair was mussed, and his shirt wasn't buttoned correctly, which was probably the reason he had chosen to do his work at home that day instead of going to meet with his boss. After a few minutes a sad "ve" slipped past his lips and he shut the door quietly.

"West still working?" Prussia asked.

Italy nodded miserably. He sniffled, his hands moving to caress his belly and sooth the life growing within. "I don't know what to do. He's been like this for weeks." He looked to Prussia, his honey eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "What should I do?"

Prussia shrugged. "Fuck if I know. Maybe it's just a phase." He looked around the room and smirked when he spotted a set of keys. He scooped them up, cackling a little at the dangling potato keychain. "Hey, if he snaps out of it, tell him I'm taking his car. Hell, go tell him I'm taking the car right now. If that doesn't get his attention, I don't know what will."

"Ve~ Where are you going?"

"Gotta go bail France's ass out of jail again. Apparently he and Spain went drinking and then Romano showed up, shit happened, and now 'tonio won't bail Franny out of jail because he was hitting on Romano again so I've got to go over there and get him out. I'll probably be back late." After patting Italy on the back and wishing him luck with Germany, Prussia left the house.

Italy watched him go, his feelings conflicted. On the one hand, Prussia wasn't much help with figuring out what was bothering Germany. On the other, Italy no longer had someone to talk to when his plan failed.

He'd been trying to help Germany since he first noticed how stressed out the man was. Though it took him an extra week to figure out he was stressed because of the baby, but at least he figured it out on his own, right? (Okay, that's a lie. Hungary may have dropped a few hints.)

The other week he'd caught Germany before he could walk outside with his hair all mussed. He quickly and insistently fixed it on his own, wanting to show Germany that he really was useful and that he didn't sit around eating pasta and talking to Prussia all day.

A few days after that he donned an apron and a kerchief (gifts from Hungary) and cleaned the house before Germany returned home from work. The problem with that was Germany returned home early and found him taking a siesta on the couch before he could finish. By the time he woke, the blond had finished the cleaning himself and had even started on dinner.

After that he tried taking Germany lunch at work, cooking a romantic dinner for two (after kicking out a certain albino), and he tried taking the dogs for a walk. The last one had ended in nothing short of disaster and probably stressed out Germany even more since Aster had gotten all excited and knocked him over, making him drop the leashes, and then all three of them went running after some tiny animal.

Coming home to a sobbing Italy with scraped knees and hearing that Prussia was out searching for their pet dogs probably wasn't great for poor Germany's nerves.

Italy's fingers traced circles on his protruding belly.

He was running out of ideas.

There had to be _something _he could do to get his love to relax. He'd been working so hard lately. He deserved a break!

He sighed sadly and walked over and sat down on the couch. Both hands drifted up to rest on his belly. He found it almost strange how much that comforted him. The thought that just under his fingertips, somewhere inside of him, there was a life growing. A life created by him and Germany and no one else. Something good. Something perfect.

Italy smiled softly and began to daydream about what their child would look like. Maybe they'd have Germany's blond hair and his light brown eyes. Or Germany's eyes and his brown hair. Or maybe the baby would look like a miniature Germany.

He giggled at the thought.

_Movement._

"Ve~…" Italy looked down at his belly, puzzled.

Was that…?

"Germany!" He called, hoping his love could hear him through the closed door. He waited a few seconds and then called for him again. "Germany! …_Ludwig!"_

The door to the study swung open so fast that it slammed into the wall with a loud _bang!_ Germany stood there, looking around for his little lover before spotting him on the couch. His shoulders slumped when he saw the brunet sitting there, safe and sound. "Italy, what is it? I have work to-"

"Come here!" Italy interrupted, waving one hand wildly. "Just for a minute! Please?"

Germany hesitated, clearly wanting to go back to his work. One look at Italy's pleading expression had his defenses melting. He quickly strode across the room to the brunet's side. "Is there something you need?"

Italy patted the space beside him. "Sit! Sit! You have to feel this!"

Germany sighed, but sat down, knowing he wouldn't get any more work done until he did so. "What exactly am I feeling?"

Italy didn't respond with words and instead grabbed Germany's hand and placed it on his belly where his hands had been seconds before.

"Ita-"

"Shh! Just wait." Italy frowned after a few seconds passed and nothing happened. He directed Germany's hand to move a few centimeters. "Come on baby, move for mamma?"

Germany frowned. "Italy-"

_There._

Again, movement.

A smile blossomed on Italy's face as Germany's stoic expression morphed to one of awe. At last he was getting somewhere! Of course, he just wanted Germany to feel their baby moving too, but if it was going to make him relax even a little then that was even better!

Germany scooted a little closer. Italy took the opportunity to lean against him and let his head fall on the blond's shoulder, reveling in being close to him. They sat like that for a few long minutes and Italy soon felt himself beginning to drift off to sleep. He couldn't help it. It was time for a siesta, after all. His breathing slowly evened out and he was all ready to let himself be carried off into the land of dreams when Germany spoke.

"You're really in there…" He sighed softly, careful not to move for fear of waking Italy. "I wonder who you'll look like, which of us you'll take more after. Will you like pasta or wurst? Will you fight or run away? I worry…" His eyes flickered to Italy. "Not just about my work and the headaches that Prussia gives me. I worry about…you. And Italy. I wonder if he's ready for this." He paused for a long moment. "I wonder if _I'm_ ready for this. Raising a child… I'm terrified. It's not like going to war. I can't yell at you when things go wrong. I can't yell at Italy either. Things won't always go according to plan… But…"

Italy sighed softly, pressing himself closer to Germany, who smiled gently.

"I'm okay with that. So long as I have your Mutti by my side."

.

* * *

><p>End<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

So this is either the third or fourth version of this. But I'm finally happy with it! I'm sorry it took me over a week to write!

Gah, Prussia continues to intrude on my writing. I meant to have Italy call Spain or Romano or France, but no. Prussia came out of the basement just so he could make an appearance. I don't really mind. I find it kind of amusing, really.


End file.
